


The World Around You (Is Me)

by PandiBear



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Mentioned Irene, Sprites, abilities, humans can't be trusted, i don't know yet, i guess, the sequel might have pairings, they are greedy for power, unedited as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature is kept in balance by joint forces, the world cannot survive with one person alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Around You (Is Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just an introduction to the characters and what they do. It's unedited again so I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes.

The grass was green and fresh, surrounded by multiple types of wild flowers, which were spurting from the ground in a mass of bright colours. On the grass lay a handsome young man, his hair a dark shade of brown, decorated by a brilliant shade of yellow which easily competed with those of the flowers he was laying beside. The colourful highlights in his hair often changed, the colour would change depending on the weather at the time, when he made it rain the highlights went a bright blue, when it snowed it went an icy blue mixed with white. He lay looking up at the sky. The clouds travelled slowly, drifting calmly through the clear blue sky. The weather was pleasant, matching the young mans own mood, which would make sense as said man was the weather itself.

Changes in weather were at his control, but could easily be swayed if his own mood changed, or if he was being influenced by another sprite. For example he, Jaehyun, the weather sprite, would often talk to Yuta, the water sprite, so it would often rain as the connection they shared meant that their powers would merge together and create a downpour of fresh rain. This was an important part of the humans daily lives, the rain meant they would not suffer from droughts during the hot seasons of spring and summer.

Other natural events were caused by the daily interactions between the sprites, some being worse than others, causing natural disasters within the human realm. These events were not unusual as it was not easy to get along with a large group of other sprites all the time, often the effects of these disagreements were on a small scale, such as a thunder storm. Storms were often a mix between Yuta, Jaehyun, Doyoung, or Jisung, the youngest of these four never seemed to be involved in the argument itself, however he was often upset by the fighting which is where the wind humans general experienced during a storm came from.

Jaehyun sighed as he felt a cool breeze, blowing through his coloured hair, from the corner of his eye he could see Jisung approaching him, his movements gentle and free like the wind itself. The young boy sat beside him, not saying a word as he watched the clouds drift. If he looked closely, Jaehyun would have seen the small smile on the youngers face, but he felt no need to look, after spending hundreds of years with the boy, he could tell what he was thinking and feeling without having to looking. He supposed this gift was something that they all possessed, as if it was just there as a reminder of their close bond and friendship.

"Why aren't you with Jeno or Mark?"

"They were busy"

Jaehyun laughed at this, the idea that any one of them could ever truly be busy was quite funny. They were immortal meaning that they had all the time in the world. He thought about this for a minute, none of the current sprites were originals, they were all born into the new generation, Jaehyun only knew a few of the old sprites, being one of the younger sprites meant that he was only born after the old weather sprite had 'died', this meant he only new the original sprites of light, time, nature, earth, Animalia, and wind. The light sprite had vanished only one hundred years after his own birth, the cause was assumed to be the sadness of losing their lover, which was the time Sicheng appeared as the new light sprite.

It was not easy for a sprite to die, their purpose of keeping the balance being the main reason, young sprites found it harder to guard their positions, adapting to their powers was not a simple task, it took the guidance and support of the elder sprites to keep the balance while the younger learned their place. Jaehyun had experienced the balance being lost only once, the tragic event was caused by the sudden loss of five sprites, and it was all because the humans had become greedy for power.

'Irene' Jaehyun thought sadly.

Irene had been the original sprite of time, she and sprites of nature, earth, Animalia and wind were tricked into revealing themselves to the humans, they were taken and experimented on, one by one they vanished, the only way they knew when they were gone was when the new sprites arrived. Jaehyun held anger towards the humans, he could not understand how they were capable of doing such horrible things to those who lived to protect them.

Jisung sat there, his face worried as he watched the sky become dark, grey clouds covering every inch of the sky so no light could be seen from the now invisible sun. Feeling the wind pick up, Jisung tried calming himself, not wanting to cause anymore disruption to the weather he quickly stood, saying a quick goodbye to the elder and running off to find Sicheng.

The light sprite was pacing, his face angry as he tried to light the now dark sky. He had no idea what Jaehyun was doing and was unhappy that the slightly elder boy had not warned him before changing the weather, they were meant to keep to the schedule which was there to keep some sort of balance in the human world. He could tell the elder boy was upset about something, but now so was he as he was trying hopelessly to restore the balance.

"Sicheng" He heard the distant shout clearly, turning to see the little chick (as he liked to refer to the young boy as) rushing towards him, his movements rushed and messy. Raising an eyebrow at the young boy, Sicheng walking closer so he could meet the boy half way. Before he could even open his mouth to question the boy, the younger blurted an "I'm Sorry" to him.

"Why are you sorry" Sicheng asked curiously, emphasising the 'you' to show he thought someone else ought to be apologising at that time. A small drop of rain fell, slipping carefully down the fairy-like boys face, further reinforcing his unpleasant thoughts.

"About Jaehyun, I know you're probably upset that the weather changed, please don't blame him I'm the one who upset him." he stopped and thought for a few moments, a look of confusion grew on his face, before he continued hesitantly "at least I think it was me". Sicheng once again raised a delicate eyebrow but did not question the boys words, choosing instead to pat the boys head, a relaxed smile on his face in attempt to reassure the other that he wasn't angry. Not that he ever got truly angry, being the light meant that he always thought positively, at least at first, but even though he would not become angry, he struggled to always be happy, meaning he would become annoyed or frustrated when he was unable to keep the balance of his own power.

"Don't worry I'm sure Taeil is already with Jaehyun, it was not your fault you know, there are just times when we remember things from the past, things from before you arrived which can be upsetting to remember." Sicheng spoke, his voice low and soothing as he reassured the young sprite.

"Go and find Jaemin or Donghyuck, I'm sure they will happily entertain you. For now I need to restore light as the humans were not expecting this weather change just yet. I will find you later and we can travel to a human city to eat some of that mortal ice cream." As he finished his sentence he heard Jisung whine at him. "Sicheng I know you're just using me so you can eat the ice cream, you've been addicted to it ever since Taeyong let you eat it a few months ago." Sicheng did not deny that, choosing instead to give the younger a cheeky smile before returning to his original task.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Jeno sat at the edge of the lake, his legs dangling from the small man-made port so that his feet would be under the clear water. He watched in amusement as the small fish started to gather around his feet, turning, he saw Jaemin with his usual Cheshire grin on his face. Jeno returned the smile with one of his own, his eyes forming small crescents which seemed to become even smaller as he began to laugh, the cause of his laughter being the animal protector, the younger male had been approaching him when he had tripped in a very ungraceful manner, managing to catch himself before he met with the dirt floor.

Regaining his balance, Jaemin walked to the port, dropping himself down so he could be seated next to his friend, the wood creaking in protest at the added weight. He slid his bare feet into the water, enjoying the eager greetings he received from the animals, who had rushed to greet the boy as soon as they were given the chance.

Silence surrounded them, the air flowing gently and the sky clear once more, showing the two that the earlier upset had been forgotten, moving on like a passing storm cloud. When the sky clouded over neither of the boys were surprised, changes to the balance were common as it was all dependent on their own moods and behaviours. Despite not being human, they felt and thought freely like any mortal would, this meant they would usually act like a human would, with the only exception being everything they did could lead to different events occurring in this world.

Jeno had felt the shift in weather before he had actually seen it, the trees had started humming happily, they could feel the rain before it had actually begun. The flowers were not quite so happy, Jeno could feel as most began to complain, worried that the water would be to much as the last rainfall had been barely a day prior. He loved listening to the voices of the plants and trees, something that no human seemed to understand, only seeing them as something pretty to see or something they would use as a resource in their daily life's. Jeno felt the pain each time a tiny plant was trampled over by careless humans who did not care for the simple beauties in nature.

The two sat in relative silence, soaking up the quiet peace of their surroundings. The silence was broken by the quiet humming of a local village song, Jaemin happily humming the soft tune as Jeno closed his eyes, enjoying the sound. The whole of nature seemed to stop and listen with him, the flowers and the trees feeling as content and relaxed as their sprite, the animals wanting to appreciate the voice of their protector as he continued to hum the beautiful melody.

They sat like this for more than a few hours, watching as the sun disappeared over the horizon, only to be replaced shortly after by the stunning view of the night sky. The stars were shining brightly, each star seemly brighter than the next as if they were trying to compete with each other. The view was beautiful, but it was nothing that the boys had not seen hundreds of times before. After living for almost a thousand years, they knew of and had seen some of the greatest views in the world, views that mortals could only dream of witnessing.

Jeno stood, dusting the dirt off himself before bending down and pulling Jaemin up, who whined at the elder. They started moving back towards the area they liked to call 'home', saying their goodbyes to the wildlife as they went. There 'home' was just a small area, tents were placed in a circle to surround a large campfire where they often spent time together. 

The tents were personal to every sprite, each designed with different materials, colours and patterns which made it their own. The tents were not used often, only every few days, usually being used for sleep. They were similar to mortals in this sense, they needed to rest in order to recharge their energy, however unlike a mortal they did not have to sleep nightly, the only people who had to sleep somewhat often were Mark and Kun, their powers were always in use meaning they needed to rest a little more frequently than the other sprites.

In the middle of their 'home' sat the campfire, eight sprites already sat around it, watching the embers from the fire as they moved, changing shape and size every few seconds from the influence of the young wind. Taeyong sat next to Jisung, encouraging the youngest sprite to practice using the wind to change the shape of the fire, trying to disguise the practice as a challenge so the younger didn't think that he sees him as incapable, because that was not the case, he simply wanted to help Jisung master his ability just like the past wind user, Wendy, did for him.

Chittaphon, or ten as most of the sprites had decided to call him out of sheer laziness, was sitting with Sicheng, Johnny and Kun. They were having what looked to be an excitable discussion about anything and everything, each person knew that whatever they said would be acknowledged by the other boys so they shared what their day was like, what they had learnt, or simply asked questions they were curious about, listening as the others shared their thoughts and answers.

On the opposite side of the fire, Doyoung, the thunder sprite, sat with Hansol. Jeno and Jaemin approached the elders who smiled at them as they sat down, honestly both younger sprites were surprised at how quiet the Doyoung was being, he was usually one of the more active sprites, enjoying sharing his daily happenings with each member of their group. They guess his unusual behaviour was caused by the spiritual sprite, the second oldest was calm, his energy was more than likely influencing Doyoung to act in a similar way.

The nights breeze was cool, the wind slightly blowing through the hair of the sprites. From where he was sitting, Taeyong could see Taeil approaching the fire, beside him stood Mark, small smiles could be seen on both of their faces as they talked. As they walked closer he could hear slight bits of their conversation.

"Emotions of every humans cannot be controlled as a whole, each person is different. If something big happens there can be a wide range of people who will feel the same emotion all at once, but there will always be people who see that event in different ways, and as such they will feel differently than the majority." Mark had questioned the older about the way his power worked, he liked hearing about how each sprite did their job, learning about the different roles. He did not have to actively think about doing his job, his body automatically doing what it was supposed to in order to keep time in order. The only time he was required to do his job was when the human clocks were supposed to be going back and forward.

Taeil was happy to teach the time sprite about what he wanted to know, despite Mark being a just under one thousand years old, he was still inexperienced and young for a sprite. Taeil was currently the oldest sprite still living, being over five thousand years old meant he was the most experienced sprite, he had been alive through every single one of the other fourteen sprites births, which made him well respected and knowledgeable. Johnny, the sprite of wisdom and knowledge often joked about Taeil knowing more than himself, or that he wasn't needed, much to Taeil's irritation and disapproval, every sprite was there for a reason.

Johnny was the third oldest sprite, he prided himself on his expanse knowledge of humans. As the sprite of knowledge and wisdom, he was born with that some people could only wish to obtain, that knowledge had expanded more and more as time passed. Despite all of this one would never guess his ability, his usual goofy personality prevented that, he often used his knowledge to tease the humans and sometimes his fellow sprites.

"Taeil hurry up, people are going to start to think you're getting old" Johnny hollered, hands cupped around his mouth as if to project his voice more. Taeil bend down slighting, patting his back while walking slowly, a grin on his face as he (not so) quietly mumbled about back pains and old age.

Beside him Mark immediately joined the act, holding onto one of the elder mans arms loudly exclaiming "sir do you need my help? I'll walk you to where you need to be" as the elder tried to swat him away. In the background laughter can be heard, Jaemin laughing so hard he fell onto Hansol, who caught the boy in surprise before sitting him up right and ruffling his hair while chuckling lightly.

One by one, the other three sprites arrived at the camp, taking a seat on the floor as they sat and talked with those around them. The atmosphere was lively and loud as the friends bonded. They all knew of the importance of having a good relationship between themselves, so to keep that relationship strong they would often get together around the campfire so they could spend this time together, something they couldn't do as much during the day, mostly because the earth is large and they could travel anywhere they chose meaning it was not always easy to find who you were looking for.

 

-:-:-:-

 

The fire was now starting to dim, the air no longer filled with the cheerful voices of the boys, everyone was sitting (or laying) around the campfire in various positions. The sky was turning pink, the boys watching in a comfortable silence as the sun began to rise, the top slowly becoming visible in the horizon.

They stayed liked this even after the sun had risen, relishing in the presence of one another. A coo broke the silence, Yuta turned to see Ten and Sicheng fawning over a sleeping Mark.

Words meshed together as the too talked above one another.

"I love it when he's like this", "He finally looks his age" and "I can call him cute and he won't fluster and run away for once" being some of many comments which could have been heard in the mesh of words.

Yuta chuckled at the sight, it wasn't often he would see a sight like this and it was one of those moments he wished he had to human talent of drawing, that way he could capture this moment forever. So he settled with the second best thing, hoping Kun had seen it and would draw it for him.

Hansol interrupted the mini fan boying session, ignoring the hissing noises directed towards him, most likely curtesy of Ten, as he scooped Mark up into his arms before carrying the sleeping boy, saving the boys sleep from the two noisy sprites, who were determined to make as much noise as they could while hovering over him.

Yuta could only laugh as he watched Sicheng and Ten sit dejectedly on the floor, mumbling about 'how they were being bullied' and 'they weren't even being loud. Turning his attention away from the two, Yuta looked around the camp, noticing that quite a few of the other sprites were already missing, most gone to start their duties. 

 

Yuta stood, dusting off his clothing before wandering into the forest, he walked bare foot, enjoying the feeling of the fresh grass and soil slipping between his toes. This feeling didn't last, a sudden feeling of dread hit him, his blood running cold as the whole world seemed to be calling for help.

The feeling of the balance being lost and a small, thin pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist was the last thing he felt before his vision blurred and he slipped into the frightening black of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or just want to talk you can find me on twitter @IMnotYou99, I would love to talk to any of my readers/other authors!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Pandi (>^-^)>~


End file.
